


a cruel game

by lester_sheehan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lester_sheehan/pseuds/lester_sheehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The day that he died, Regina felt nothing but a cool emptiness, as though her heart had been carved out with a hunting knife and left to rot..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	a cruel game

Love wasn’t something she was used to, and it wasn’t something she’d ever thought she’d have. It made her feel like her insides were melting, falling apart, a tremendous ache to be with him taking over. She longed to feel his touch, the warmth of his skin, see the light in his eyes and feel a part of her own heart lodged beside his. 

But when she was finally given the opportunity, when she finally allowed herself to be swept under and taken in, it ended just as fast as it began. Robin loved her, irrevocably and beyond compare… until he couldn’t. 

The day that he died, Regina felt nothing but a cool emptiness, as though her heart had been carved out with a hunting knife and left to rot, buried beneath years of mud and grime, of self-loathing and manipulation. She felt nothing but darkness, the icy fingertips of things forever lost trailing their way across her body, mimicking the gentle touch her lover had once provided. She wanted to be rid of it, rid of everything. 

It was one cruel game that she wanted no part in, and her debt was long overdue. 

That night, as she lay curled up in her bed, pillow pulled tight to her body, she let it all out. But what she had failed to realise was that once she had started, the tears refused to stop. They fell freely and without control, never easing up, no matter how many times she savagely wiped at her eyes and willed the pain to leave. 

She wanted to tear her heart from her chest and crush it within her palm. She wanted to forget that he had ever existed, that she had ever felt something so strong for anyone other than Henry. But most of all, she just wanted _him_. 

It was overwhelming and all too much, too soon, too familiar. She supposed she should be used to it by now, but no matter how much she tried to convince herself that she was okay, that she had expected it to all go wrong, she couldn’t let go of the debilitating sadness, of the anger and betrayal and blame. 

She had brought him into her life, and by doing so, she had ruined his own. 

She had been selfish. 

And this time, villain or hero, she couldn’t handle the consequences.


End file.
